


The Teacher and His Student

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 18 year old cronus, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Teacher and Student, Vibrator, i thought there should be more crosign on here, idk - Freeform, im typing random shit now, porn with a lil plot?, teacher signless, vanilla for a bit towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: Cronus goes over to the Vantas household for some studying, however he shows up a tad bit early, however finding a way to pass the time proves no difficulty.





	

Cronus huffed as he stared at his teacher, spacing out on his words and instead concentrated on his body. It should be against the rules to have a teacher this attractive, it just wasn’t fair. Every time they locked eyes as the theater teacher glanced around his fellow students when speaking, whenever he put a hand on his shoulder when he asked for help, or even when he simply said his name he would involuntarily shudder in excitement. 

Yes, it was true, he had a thing for his theater teacher, Mr.Vantas, also known as Signless. The only reason he was taking his classes was to get closer to him, hell he even considered joining the school musical to get to know him better. However, lucky enough Cronus had ended up a teacher’s pet of his.

Now, it’s not that creepy. He was only twenty three and he was were eighteen as of last month. Plus it’s not like he met him as a teacher first. He was Kankri’s uncle, and they had met before on multiple occasions. Trips to the beach, barbecues, and so forth. Damn would he kill to see that man in a speedo.

He grinned a little bit, he had a personal plan. He knew Signless lived with Kankri, and Cronus had managed to schedule a ‘study session’ with Kankri and he would ‘accidentally’ get there too early. It was a great plan in his head. That is as long as everything went to plan.

Bouncing his leg nervously he constantly was watching the clock, waiting for the last school bell of the day to ring. Finally, after what seemed ages of staring at those ticking hands and ignoring the blabbering escaping his math teacher’s mouth the bell finally rang. 

Launching himself out of his seat he darted ahead of everyone else to the doors. He didn’t want to have to wait in his car and lose time just because he got caught behind some slow ass buses.

~~~

Signless hummed softly to himself as he sat back on his couch. A warm cup of tea in one hand, a list of students who were going to audition for the school musical in the other. Accompanying him was a wool blanket he had laid across his lap and the television chattering away quietly, providing him a comfortable white noise in the background.

He looked over the list with a bored expression, new freshmen, a few that always auditioned and...Cronus Ampora? He rose a brow, the kid could sing, he knew that for a fact but he never actually expected him to want to do something like that school musical.The Ampora never struck him as the theater type.

However, before he could ponder further why the young adult had signed up there was a knock at the door. He set his cup of tea and list down with a gentle sigh, then tossed his blanket aside as he got up and went to the door. Well speak of the devil. 

As he opened the door, there stood his student, “Well hello Cronus, didn’t expect that to be you. Kankri’s got speech practice tonight.”

He looked surprised for a minute and glanced at his non-existent watch which Signless had to force himself not to laugh at,”Oh my god I’m early. Oh well.” Well it wasn’t the worst acting he’d ever seen.

He walked inside, kicking his shoes off and slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders, the Vantas watching him the entire time. Cronus stretched before going and sitting on the couch, putting his feet up onto the coffee table. Signless rolled his eyes and followed,”Make yourself at home would you Mr.Ampora?”

Sitting back down Signless pulled his blanket over his lap once again and picked up his tea, lightly blowing on it to cool it before taking a small sip, “I saw that you signed up for the musical auditions.”

“Oh, uh yeah. Yeah I did.”

“Are you actually interested? Because I’ve heard you sing before. Though your song choices may not be the most...appropriate you do have quite a nice voice.”

“I try.” he shrugged and stared at the television as he talked,”So, Mr.Vantas, any clue what time Kankri might be back?”

“You can call me Signless now Cronus, we’re not at the school, but uh, I’m not sure, probably not for a few hours.”

“I see...well perhaps you’d be willing to help me study for a bit before he gets back? I’ll get a head start, well by head start I mean I’ll be caught up to where Kankri probably is.”

“Sure. What do you need help with?”

“Anatomy.” The subject rolled off his tongue as if it were rehearsed. Something that Signless immediately noticed.

“Uh huh...What region? Limbs? Head? Torso?”

“Around the hips.” He flashed a grin and Signless snorted, knowing what that grin meant. He was or had planned something and he was feeling rather cocky.

“Alright. I can help your find some sort of picture online and I’ll-”

“I’m more of a hands on learner.” Damn. He knew what he was doing and it wasn’t that hard to figure out where he wanted to take this all. He wasn’t unattractive per say, and he wasn’t that bad. Plus he had known him before hand...No. No he is your student. Then again he’s also your friend…

Cronus was looking at the theater director expectantly and Signless pursed his lips. Fuck it. Nobody would know anyways.He then stood,”Come on then, we’re going to need a better learning environment.”

The Ampora widened his eyes a little bit, almost seeming surprised and stood, following him up to his bedroom. His heart was racing, was this actually about to happen? Shit. It wasn’t his first time, but still, he had like actual fantasies about this kind of thing. Maybe he could even get it to be a bit kinky.

Cronus sat on the bed and watched as Signless closed the door behind them and locked it,”Now I won’t get too technical with you Mr.Ampora, anatomy was not my best subject, however, I can help you learn some basic body reactions.” He grinned and Cronus’ face began to burn up.

There was barely any hesitation as Signless pressed his lips against his student’s. Cronus was caught off guard, however, once his brain had jump started and processed the world around himself once again he was quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck. Cronus’ lips were soft and thin, but not too thin, they were perfect to nip and pull at gently Signless had noted while his on the other hand, had thicker lips, almost plump enough to be a pout. 

Taking advantage of that pout Cronus ran his tongue over his his bottom lip, trying to pull it down with his tongue so he could work the muscle into the other’s mouth. However, the other wasn’t having it and immediately pressed his tongue back against the other’s and managed to push his tongue into Cronus’ mouth. 

A small whine escaped Cronus as he grinded his hips up against the other, clearly eager to continue. Signless chuckled and grabbed his hips, rubbing small circles on them,”Easy there baby..it’s okay, we’re gonna take our time though.”

Cronus nodded and buried his face into his teacher’s neck, moaning softly as Signless began to gently roll hips against his own other. Signless stroked his hair gently,”You’re doing so well.” he kissed Cronus’ forehead gently.

The grinding didn’t last long though before it was decided that their clothes needed to start coming off and Signless was first to act upon these thoughts. He pulled back just far enough and untied his tie, pulling it off with a soft but quick ‘shick’, the sound making Cronus shutter and Signless grin cockily.

“So, Cronus, before we continue I wanna know,” he kissed over the Ampora’s jaw,”Do you want this to be vanilla or do you wanna get more perverse?”

Biting his bottom lip Cronus looked up at the other,”Perverted as you want it, I’ll tell you if you go too far, but I’ll tell you this now babe, I ain’t that easy to scare.”

“If you say so then, Mr.Ampora.” Signless stroked his cheek,”How bout you strip down then turn onto your hands and knees and bend over like a good boy then?”

Cronus’ face reddened and he gave a hesitant nod as he did as instructed. Signless watched the other strip and licked his lips. “Damn..I thought your ass looked good in those jeans before, I didn’t think it could get this much better.”

With a cocky grin Cronus swayed his hips teasingly at the other as he looked back at him. With a raised brow Signless smacked Cronus’ ass, making Cronus gasp in surprise. Signless grinned, taking a hold of the other’s wrists he tied them to the bedframe with his tie.

He then returned his attention to Cronus’ ass, smacking it then groping it for a few seconds before smacking it again causing Cronus to let out repetitive moans,”It just bounces so nicely.”

Cronus groaned, his flush having gone down some however not completely, it still lightly dusted across his face along his freckles. Perhaps it had all gone to the red on his behind Signless grinned and thought to himself,”Can, can we continue past this…”

“Who are you asking?”

“You...Mr.Vantas.”

“Good boy. Now I think you need to have a bit of practice before the real deal.” 

Signless stood and went to his dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube from his sock drawer along with a bright red vibrator. Cronus watched and bit his bottom lip as Signless returned to the bed. Not a word was exchanged as the Vantas gently squirted a bit of his liquid onto his fingers, then rubbed them over Cronus’ entrance.

A whine escaped Cronus’ throat making Signless pause”You okay?”

“S cold.”

“My apologies, let me make it feel a bit better.” Signless pushed a finger into him, making Cronus almost instinctively press his hips back into the other’s touch,”Does someone need a second finger already?”

Wiggling his finger Signless watched as Cronus nodded,”Use your words please.”

“Yes, please, Mr.Vantas..”

“You’re already hard and we’ve barely even started.” He slowly pushed a second finger into Cronus, thrusting his fingers slowly while he moved his other hand to stroke him.

Moans and pants escaped Cronus as he moved his hips with the other’s strokes and thrusts of his fingers for several minutes,”You think you’re ready to continue?”

“Please sir.”

Another smack was given to him, making Cronus bow his back,”Good.”

Fingers were removed, which made Cronus huff and sway his hips impatiently. Signless grabbed his hips, making Cronus still as his hands moved upwards to his cheeks, spreading his entrance more as he spread them. 

Cronus whined softly,”Stop teasin’..please sir.”

Picking up the vibrator Signless gently teased it at his entrance,”Just because you said please..something I wish you would remember to use in class.”

He flicked the toy on and then slowly pushed it inside of the other. Cronus gasped and buried his face into the bed and curled his toes as he let out a long drawn out moan,”What a pretty sound...”

Signless unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and unzipped his pants and tugged his underwear and pants down to his hips after moving to the side of the other. Cronus picked his head up and blinked in a dazed confusion,”You gonna stare at it or suck it baby?” He gently pressed his tip against Cronus’ lips,”Boop.”

Cronus couldn’t help but snort before opening his mouth, allowing Signless to push himself inside. 

A shaky, yet pleased sound came from Signless as he quickly pressed his hips against the other’s mouth. Cronus gagged around him and Signless was quick to shush him, gently stroking his hair. 

Soon Signless began to thrust carefully when he thought the other was ready and shuttered as Cronus let out a moan around him,”Th-that's a good boy Cronus, hah, your mouth feels so fucking good. You like sucking my cock don’t you baby?”

Cronus closed his eyes tightly as nodded as another sound of pleasure escaped him.   
“That vibrator feels good doesn’t it? Probably won’t feel half as good though when I have my way with you.”

With a few bucks of his hips Cronus shakily lowered himself against the bed, grinding desperately against the sheets to gain friction against his member,”Someone getting close?”

Cronus gave a quick nod and groan as Signless began to thrust his hips faster. Within what seemed to be mere moments Cronus came, panting heavily through his nose as his teacher’s thrusts became more erratic.

Signless was quick to release inside his mouth afterwards, grabbing the Ampora’s dark hair and tugged him forward so he held the whole length in his mouth. 

“Swallow it baby, then I'll reward you for being so good.”

The sound of the vibrator’s him filled the room as Cronus swallowed shakily, slowly becoming over stimulated. Signless pulled back, a gasp and cough, soon was covered with another moan passing Cronus’ lips as any drop of remaining liquid dribbled over his lips.

Sighing softly Signless grabbed a tissue and gently cleaned the other’s lips with one hand, the other moving to remove the vibrator. Once Cronus was free from the relentless hum he looked up at Signless,”Now, Now what sir..?”

His voice was shaky and yearning and the Vantas laughed softly and smiled,”We’ll take it easy for this last bit okay?”

Cronus nodded quietly as he watched Signless untie his hands and kissed his cheek,”Now lay on your back and I’ll take care of you, okay?” He gently stroked his hair and smiled as Cronus leaned into his touch for a moment before doing as he was told.

Signless fought a flush that threatened to creep across his cheeks and bit his bottom lip as he stared at the other. He never had actually taken a moment to appreciate how the other looked naked.

Toned, but not heavily, he still looked young and innocent, rounded even a bit in a few spots, mainly his ass, which Signless had nothing to complain about. He just looked..graceful and he wanted to claim the other as his and his alone. No one should ever have this blessing but himself.

Cronus, of course, noticed the other’s stare and gently crossed a knee over the other,feeling self conscious, ”Is uh, is something wrong..?”

Signless shook his head quickly, snapping himself back into reality, “Er, no, you’re fine you’re just really beautiful.”

Widening his eyes Cronus’ face lit up,”O-Oh!” It was if the other wasn’t used to praise.

Composing himself Signless stripped down fully and then moved over him,”And I’m gonna make you feel beautiful too.”

“Siiiiign.”

“Shush.”

He kissed him softly and stroked his cheek. His mouth still tasted well, like jizz, but the kiss was definitely worth it and he could get over it.Slowly, their hips began to roll against each other once more, the kissing slowly growing deeper and more passionate. Gentle bites, sucking and panting accompanied with moans soon showed to become unbearable

Signless was the first to force himself away from the make out session and licked his bitten lips,”Are you ready Cronus?”

Hesitating for a moment Cronus stared at him,”...Yeah.”

“I’ll go slow unless you tell me different, if you want me to stop just say so, okay?”

“Kay.”

Signless then adjusted his position so his tip was at the other’s entrance. He prodded at him a few times before pushing into him. Cronus gasped, arms immediately going around his neck.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you’re uh, just a bit bigger than the vibrator..”

“I see.” Signless slowed down slightly, not thrusting until their hips had met and he was sure that Cronus was comfortable.

“Are you okay?” 

“Mhm..” Cronus shifted his hips to adjust, causing a shaky breath to draw from Signless.

“I'm gonna start moving then. You tell me if you wanna stop.”

Cronus nodded and sat up a little bit and kissed Signless softly, moaning as the other began to thrust. 

It started slow, gentle kisses at the lips and jaw. Cronus shuddered and clung to him,”You're okay, I got you.”

“I, I know, just never done it gentle like this before.” 

Signless nodded and stroked his cheek,”You want me to go faster?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

He nodded, kissing Cronus once more as he began to move his hips faster, causing small gasps and moans to escape the Ampora. Signless groaned, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face into the other’s neck and left dark marks over his skin.

It felt like eons as they continued. The sound of moans, pants, pleas, skin slapping against skin along with messy kisses. Never ending sensations overwhelming them, pushing the two closer and closer to their own climaxes. 

Cronus was first to speak up, his arms wrapping around Signless’ neck tighter,”I, I think I’m gonna...fuck..”

“Me too, hah shit, it’s okay.” Signless kissed him deeply, stroking his cheek as he let out a stuttered groan against the other’s lips and released. 

The feeling of the other finishing off inside him set Cronus off, pushing him into his own release, however, he was much louder than the other. A choked moan escaped him as he threw his head back, making a mess of his and the other’s stomach.

Signless pulled out and took a moment to regain steady breathing before scooping the other up into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. Cronus didn’t make much noise after that, finding himself tired and content with simply nuzzling against the other’s chest and relaxing.

The sound of a spray of warm water soon filled the room. Signless stepped into the basin, gently cleaning the other, watching as the Ampora’s hair slowly fell out of place, strands falling across his face. It was only a few minutes of the warm steam and massage of the water to coax Cronus to fall asleep in the other’s arms.

A smile crossed the Vantas’ face as he finished cleaning them both and returned to his room. He set Cronus down gently in his recliner as he swapped the bedsheets over to clean ones. Once the bed had been made he carried the sleeping Ampora to the bed and held him close. 

He, himself was about to drift asleep until there was the sound of his door opening followed by a drop of books. Oh god. Kankri was home. This was going to be hard to explain...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr
> 
> @TheSleepyGriffin


End file.
